


Confirmation

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol is unsure about his singing voice and goes to Jihoon for feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thinking about Vernon's singing line in Still Lonely. I hope you enjoy!

"Hyung, let me sing a song for you."

Jihoon looked up to see Hansol at the door. The boy had burst into his studio without knocking, and it had made Jihoon nervous. Everyone knocked, and last time they didn’t, there had been an emergency.

So to be asked to listen to Hansol’s singing, Jihoon was relieved, yet confused by his request. "Why?"

"Because I want to see if I'm as bad of a singer as everyone says."

"You're not a bad singer Hansol, you just always try to sing Seungkwan's parts. You two have completely different vocal ranges."

Hansol groaned. "Just let me sing for you."

Jihoon smiled. "Okay, go ahead."

Hansol took a breath and began to sing. His voice held a low, gravelly tone that was pleasant, and the raspy texture was so much different than what anyone in vocal unit sounded like. If Jihoon was honest, he loved Hansol's voice. It was so raw and natural, a block of clay not yet molded.

Maybe he was biased, and he usually was when it came to anything Hansol did, but he could listen to him sing all day. His train of thought was broken when Hansol's voice cracked. His face turned red and he quickly began to stammer out excuses.

"That note was higher than I remember. I thought I could hit all the notes and-." He was cut off by Jihoon's laughter. "What's so funny?" 

"I'm sorry, but you're too cute. You did really well, you have a beautiful voice."

Hansol blushed. "Really? You're not just saying that are you?"

"It really is beautiful, now come here." Hansol moved to sit in the chair next to Jihoon and looked at his computer. On the screen, Jihoon had lyrics to a new song written out. Jihoon highlighted the first verse and pointed at it. "That's your verse."

Hansol furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? That's a singing line."

Jihoon smiled at his puzzled boyfriend. "I know, but I think it suits your voice nicely."

Hansol grinned and placed a sweet kiss on Jihoon's cheek. "Thank you, hyung."

"No problem."


End file.
